Let's Play Scaredy Cat
"Let's Play Scaredy Cat" is the 20th episode of the 1st season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis When Stumpy raises the dead on Halloween night, Mr. Cat must fight hordes of zombies as a result. Plot On Halloween night, Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Stumpy are near the forest playing Scaredy Cat, a game that involves trying to scare each other. Kaeloo tells a story, which is about a princess in a forest running from bad guys, before sneaking up on the others and saying "boo", which frightens them. Next is Quack Quack, who recreates a scene from the movie Beetlejuice, causing the others to scream. Mr. Cat hears the noise and goes to check what the others are doing. Kaeloo and Stumpy are still recovering when suddenly, Quack Quack's head is blown off. It is revealed that Mr. Cat did it with his bazooka (as usual). The furious Mr. Cat yells at the others for playing his favorite game without him. Next is Stumpy's turn. Mr. Cat recalls Stumpy's "stupid" zombie impression from the previous time, causing Kaeloo and Quack Quack to laugh. Stumpy gets offended (since that was what he was going to do) and decides to go into the forest, causing Kaeloo to apologize, but Stumpy, still angry, continues to walk. She tells him that if he finds a strange book with magical writing in it, he shouldn't touch it. Later, in a cemetery in the forest, Stumpy finds the book which Kaeloo told him about. Ignoring Kaeloo's advice, he reads the words in the book out loud, causing several zombie yogurts to arise from the ground. Meanwhile, the others search for Stumpy in the forest. Mr. Cat is bored and just wants to tell his story, and Kaeloo is getting worried because Stumpy's been gone for more than an hour, and he's not answering his phone when she calls. Mr. Cat assumes Stumpy is still angry doesn't want to talk to her. Meanwhile, Stumpy is frantically trying to answer the phone, but the zombies are preventing him from reaching it. Kaeloo worries that Stumpy may have been eaten, and suddenly she looks ahead and screams. Quack Quack and Mr. Cat scream as well, believing that there is something scary, only for Kaeloo to reveal that it was just a door, much to Mr. Cat's anger. He opens the door and sees Quack Quack behind it, and he starts screaming again, to Kaeloo's annoyance. Quack Quack is bitten by a zombie and turned into one, and Mr. Cat and Kaeloo both scream. Numerous zombies follow. Kaeloo panics, but Mr. Cat has an idea: destroy the zombies with a bazooka. He uses numerous weapons against the zombies, and Kaeloo asks what she should do. He tells her to transform, but she can't do that unless she is angry. He proceeds to insult her mother with an insult from a book, infuriating her and making her transform. Unfortunately, Bad Kaeloo is bitten by Quack Quack, turning her into a zombie as well. Mr. Cat then does multiple fight moves in order to escape from the zombies, destroying most of them in the process. The resulting explosion from one of them wakes up an unconscious Stumpy, who finds himself face-to-face with some zombie yogurts. He does his zombie impression, which the zombies believe to be a new dance style. Mr. Cat continues to fight when suddenly, he sees a figure standing next to some zombies in the distance. The figure starts doing the "dance", and as it moves closer, Mr. Cat recognizes it as Stumpy. Stumpy is happy to have found his true "friends", singing the zombie spell as a song. Before Mr. Cat can criticize him, more zombies appear, including Bad Kaeloo and Quack Quack and Mr. Cat is surrounded by them. Before they can get him, Mr. Cat finally decides to tell his scary story. The scene switches to the zombies lying on the ground. Kaeloo and Quack Quack are vomiting, and Kaeloo says that his story wasn't scary, it just makes people sick. Mr. Cat, impressed, asks Stumpy how he wasn't scared, as Mr. Cat himself apparently nearly fainted while narrating. Stumpy simply responds that it's very hard to scare him. As they walk off, Stumpy turns around and shows the audience his yellow eyes, indicating that he has been turned into a zombie. Characters Key Characters * Mr. Cat * Stumpy * Zombie yogurts Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Quack Quack Mentioned Characters * Kaeloo's Mother Trivia * This is the show's first Halloween special. * This is the second time where Quack Quack is turned into a zombie. The first being "Let's Play Trap-Trap". * When Quack Quack and Kaeloo are turned into zombies, their bodies turn blue, but Stumpy's remains its normal color (which is why Mr. Cat couldn't identify him as a zombie). * Stumpy's dance is a reference to Michael Jackson's Thriller. * The scene where Mr. Cat jumps in the air and fights zombies with the moon in the back is a reference to the video game Bayonetta. Video Gallery The gallery for "Let's Play Scaredy Cat" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Special Episodes Category:Death-themed episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character